Queen Of the Night
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: Luna is from a dark guild. She was sent to kill team Natsu. See what happens when she falls head over heels for the young ice mage.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in front of the guild hall. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. After all these years I was finally here. The guild was so beautiful from the outside. I could only imagine what it looks like on the inside.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the ground. "Um, Gray..you can let go of me now. I can walk on my own." A blush crept across both of our cheeks. "Right. Sorry. Come on let's go inside. I'll introduce you to everyone." Gray said while giving me a warm smile. My eyes widened "Right now!? I-I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay out here for awhile an-" Natsu slung his arm around my shoulders and leaned into me. "Aww come on Luna, you'll be fine." He gave me his signature grin. I guess it's now or never.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Erza walked in with Gray and me behind them. As soon as I walked through the door the entire guild went silent. A few people started to whisper. I saw a very small old man sitting at the bar. I walked over to him. "Are you Master Makarov?" I asked "Yes. They call you the Queen of the night, isn't that right?" I tightened my jaw at the name "yes.." I answered. "Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" "It's been my dream ever since I was little. I know I've done a lot of terrible things but please sir, I promise I won't disappoint you." I spoke truthfully. "You've caused a lot of trouble girlie." Just then I swear I felt my heart break. There was no way he was going to let me into the guild. "Hold on gramps! That's not fair. She risked her life to save us!" Gray yelled furiously. "Now now Gray calm down and let me finish. Fairy Tail would love to have someone with your power and determination. Mirajane, give the girl her stamp!" A bright smile stretched across my face. "Really? You mean it?" Mirajane gave me a dark purple fairy tail symbol on my right hip.

It has been three days since I joined the guild. I was sitting at a table with Blue laying next to me. I haven't made any friends yet. A few people would talk to me every once and awhile but that's it. "Why are you always sitting by yourself? Don't be such a loner." I looked up to see Gray sitting across from me. Of course he was only in his boxers...again. Not that I'm complaining. It is a nice view after all. "I've never had friends before. I'm not sure what to do and firebreath won't stop asking me to fight him." I sighed. "Natsus an idiot. Don't stress it. This guild is like a family. You'll make friends in no time. Until then, you got me."


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in front of the guild hall. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. After all these years I was finally here. The guild was so beautiful from the outside. I could only imagine what it looks like on the inside.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the ground. "Um, Gray..you can let go of me now. I can walk on my own." A blush crept across both of our cheeks. "Right. Sorry. Come on let's go inside. I'll introduce you to everyone." Gray said while giving me a warm smile. My eyes widened "Right now!? I-I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay out here for awhile an-" Natsu slung his arm around my shoulders and leaned into me. "Aww come on Luna, you'll be fine." He gave me his signature grin. I guess it's now or never.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Erza walked in with Gray and me behind them. As soon as I walked through the door the entire guild went silent. A few people started to whisper. I saw a very small old man sitting at the bar. I walked over to him. "Are you Master Makarov?" I asked "Yes. They call you the Queen of the night, isn't that right?" I tightened my jaw at the name "yes.." I answered. "Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" "It's been my dream ever since I was little. I know I've done a lot of terrible things but please sir, I promise I won't disappoint you." I spoke truthfully. "You've caused a lot of trouble girlie." Just then I swear I felt my heart break. There was no way he was going to let me into the guild. "Hold on gramps! That's not fair. She risked her life to save us!" Gray yelled furiously. "Now now Gray calm down and let me finish. Fairy Tail would love to have someone with your power and determination. Mirajane, give the girl her stamp!" A bright smile stretched across my face. "Really? You mean it?" Mirajane gave me a dark purple fairy tail symbol on my right hip.

It has been three days since I joined the guild. I was sitting at a table with Blue laying next to me. I haven't made any friends yet. A few people would talk to me every once and awhile but that's it. "Why are you always sitting by yourself? Don't be such a loner." I looked up to see Gray sitting across from me. Of course he was only in his boxers...again. Not that I'm complaining. It is a nice view after all. "I've never had friends before. I'm not sure what to do and firebreath won't stop asking me to fight him." I sighed. "Natsus an idiot. Don't stress it. This guild is like a family. You'll make friends in no time. Until then, you got me."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the guild and looked around. I saw Gray sitting at a table by himself. He was playing with the ice in his glass. It looked like something was bothering him. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down across from him. It doesn't seems like he even notices I'm here. I rested my head on my hand and stared at Gray. I admired his face and body. Taking in every detail. I knew Gray was attractive but I never noticed how handsome he actually was. We've gotten really close in the short time I've been here. He's such a sweetheart and his arms are-wait what? Grays my friend. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. "Luna are you okay? Your face is all red." Gray was looking at me now. I waved my hands in front of my face. "I'm okay really. It's just hot in here." It's hot in here? Yeah. Like he'll believe that. "Whatever you say." He went back to playing with his ice. "I could ask you the same thing. Something's obviously bothering you." "I'm fine." He snapped I reached across the table and out my hand over his. "Whatever's wrong you can tell me. It's okay. I'm here for you." Gray stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I said I'm fine just leave me alone!" He stormed out of the guild. I ran after him. "Hey! I don't know what's got you so pissed but don't take it out on me! I was just trying to help!" I yelled.

Gray stopped walking and turned around. "I told you to leave me alone. I don't need your pity. I can handle myself" he shouted back. I clenched my fists. "You wanna fight about it you frost bitten idiot!"

"Bring it on red eyes freak!"

"Ice make geyser!" I jumped out of the way. I went to strike back but he created an ice shield. I broke through it and kicked him in the chest. He responded by punching me in the stomach. I fell to the ground but got back up and hit him in the face. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you because you're a girl." "Oh yeah? I might be a girl but at least I don't hit like one ya sissy." Gray growled in response. "Struck a nerve there did I?" I smirked. "Shut up!" We kept throwing hits at each other. "Had enough yet ice for brains?" "Not a chance."

Soon we were both out of breath and looking at each other. My face softened. "I wasn't trying to pity you. It's just that... I like you a lot. I wanted to help you. The truth is, I'd do anything for you.." I looked down trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. Great. I probably pissed him off even more. He's not even saying anything. When I looked up I didn't see anger in his eyes. No, it was regret and..something else?

"I had no idea you felt that way..." I crossed my arms. " yeah well maybe if you payed a little more attention." Gray didn't say anything. I sighed and started to run home.

"Luna!"

third person prov*

part of Gray wanted to let her go. Part of him never wanted to see her again. He wanted to hate her for everything she did. She killed people. She was evil, wasn't she? Things would be easier if she wasn't around. He hated worrying about her all the time. Most of all, he hate the aching feeling in his heart when she wasn't with him.

Another part of him wanted go after her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to learn everything about her. He wanted to know what she went through all those years. He wanted to know what she was like before all the bad happened. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He wanted her.

The only problem was, Gray didn't know how to tell her. These feelings were new to both of them. Gray was falling in love with a girl that he didn't know could feel anything besides anger and he didn't know what to do.

Luna walked into her apartment and shut the door. She put her back to the door and slid down it. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She told herself she wouldn't cry because crying meant she was weak and that's something she promised herself she would never be.

*Lunas Prov*

I sat on my floor for a long time thinking. Thinking about Gray and what would happened when I see him again. If I see him again.

Since I joined Fairy Tail it was first time I felt like I had a family. The first time someone treated me like a person and not a tool...and Gray, Gray made me feel wanted. He made me realize that there's good in this world after all. I hope that one day I can be more than just his friend.

suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door. When I opened it my eyes were met with dark ones. Gray was standing in front of me. He looked nervous..but why?

"There's something I have to tell you"


	4. Chapter 4

There he was, standing right in front of me. It was as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"What makes you think I want to hear it?" I replied coldly.

He pushed passed me and walked into my apartment. Damn. He's so stubborn.

"I don't know why you're mad at me. It's not like you told me how you felt before today." I just stared at the ground. I heard Gray sigh. "Fine. Don't talk to me but atleast listen to what I have to say." I scoffed. "I doubt it will make things much better." I finally looked up at him and crossed my arms.

"You don't have to be so cold."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"this coming from an ice Mage."

I could tell he was getting angry. "Stop it. Stop pushing everyone away." Gray shouted. "Why? All they ever do is hurt you. They end up leaving. God, I never should have told you I liked you." We stood in silence for awhile.

"You're wrong. I know it's hard for you to believe me because of what happened to you but you can trust me. I want you to trust me and everyone else in the guild. You have friends now. Friends who would die for you. Stop pushing us away. You're so much better than that. I know it isn't what you want."

"It's all I know how to do. What if something happens to you? You would be gone and I would just keep on living. I've already experienced life without you and the guild. I don't want to go back to that. I don't want to get close to you and have it hurt even more."

Gray pulled me close to his body.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Just give me a chance, okay?"

How does it do it? How does he always know what to say? I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my skin tingled from his touch. I lifted my head and looked into Grays dark eyes. They were pleading for an answer. I could see hope. Hope that I would say yes. There was always fear of rejection.

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay" I said finally. A smile spread across Grays face "really?"

"Yes"

He crashed his lips to mine. In that moment all of those love stories didn't seem so silly. I felt a spark. I had butterflies in my stomach.

Gray pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He smiled. "I've wanted to do that for so long."


	5. Chapter 5

Gray and I walked into the guild hall hand in hand. It's been a week since we started dating and I couldn't be happier.

We were about to sit down when Natsu pushed himself between us and slung his arms around our shoulders. "You guys ready to have some fun today!?" He said in his usual loud tone. "What are you talking about Natsu?" Gray said slightly annoyed. "We're going swimming!" My eyes widened. "D-did you say swimming? W-with water?"

"Of course with water. What else would we go swimming in silly?" Before I could protest the pink haired boy pulled me out of the guild and Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and I headed to the pool. Ever since I was little I've had a fear of water. I never bothered to learn how to swim. It's not like I had anyone to teach me either.

When we arrived at the pool Lucy and I changed into our bikinis. Luckily she brought an extra one for me. We walked out to meet the boys. Gray looked me up and down, his face turning red. "Luna I didn't- y-you look so.."

"What's wrong Gray? Cat got your tongue?" I winked and started to walk over to the water with Gray following behind me. Obviously staring at my butt the whole time.

The four of them got in the water while I sat on the edge of the pool. "Come on in Luna!"  
"uh no. That's okay. I'm fine right here."

"that's no fun!" Natsu said as he pulled me into the water. We were in the deep end so I couldn't touch and I wasn't coming back up.

"Hey Luna what are you still doing down there? Oh, I know you're looking for treasure aren't ya!" Natsu said with a toothy smile.

"There's no treasure at the bottom of the pool you idiot."

"Guys I don't think she can swim!" The blonde yelled.

Gray dove under water and pulled me out of the pool. "Luna are you okay?" He asked concerned. I tried I my best to nod while coughing up water. Gray sat next to me patting me on the back. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" I looked at the ground embarrassed. "I didn't want to ruin it for everyone."

"I'm teaching you how to swim so this doesn't happen again."

*time skip*

Gray was already in the water while I just stood there.

"Get in the water Luna."

"I'm okay right here."

"You aren't going to learn if you don't get in."

"I don't want to learn."

"Get your ass in the pool."

"no."

"Luna"

I glared at him. "We'll stay in the shallow end. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I sighed. "Fine." I got in the water.

"Okay good. Now just move your arms like this -no not like that! What are you doing? You're just splashing water everywhere!"

"This is too haaaardd." I whined

"We just started. Stop being a baby."

Hours passed and I think I'm finally getting the hang of it.

"that's good. Keep it up."

"I did it!"

"You did. I'm so proud of you."

I jumped on Gray and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, I did have a great teacher." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go home and get some rest. It's been a long day."

Gray walked me home. We talked some but it was mostly quiet. Not an awkward quiet or anything. We were just enjoying each others company. No words needed to be said.

We finally arrived at my apartment. I turned to Gray and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for today. I really appreciate it." Gray smiled "No problem. I'm always down to help out a pretty girl."

"Hey, why don't you come inside. You can sleep over." I smiled brightly. Grays face turned red. "S-s-sleep over?" I giggled at his reaction. "Don't get too excited. I didn't mean it like that...not yet anyway." I smirked. Gray blushed even more. "Come on. It'll be fun." I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

We were both pretty tired so we went straight to bed. Gray in only his boxer and me in my panties and a tee shirt. I put my head on Grays chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Soon we both drifted off to dreamland.

*time skip*

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. I looked over at Gray. He was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. He's so adorable and I'm lucky to have him. My life's been better since I met Gray. If you think about it, he's the one that saved me.

I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned towards him. "Graaay.." I whispered. "Hey Gray wake up babe." I poked his cheek. He groaned and moved a bit. "So tired"

"Get up. I'm going to make breakfast." No response. I sighed and got out of bed. I headed to the kitchen and started to make the food. Not long after I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Gray rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled to myself. "What are you making?"

"pancakes"

"I like pancakes."

"Good. Now go sit down they're almost done." Gray kissed my shoulder and sat down at the table. Once the pancakes were finished I put them on a plate and took them over to the table.

When Gray and I finished eating we showered and headed to the guild. Once we arrived Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Erza were waiting for us by the door. "Hey guys! We're going on a mission!" Lucy yelled happily. "Yes, and you're coming with us this time Luna." Said the redhead. This is my first time ever going on a mission with a team. I prefer to work alone since that's what I'm used to but I'm pretty excited about working with Gray and the others.

We were walking up a snowy mountain. The wind was fierce and I was freezing. As expected Gray, Natsu and Erza were fine. Lucy was hiding in her clock spirit. I was hugging my jacket to my body but it wasn't much use. It was only a thin leather jacket after all. Gray looked at me and frowned. "I'd offer to warm you up but I don't think it would help any." I thought for a second. "Hey Natsu. Come over here."

"Hm. What do you need Luna?" Natsu started to walk over. Gray put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Don't you dare go over there."

"Huh? But why not!? I have to see what Luna wants!"

"If you go over there I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"But I'm so-"

"I said no."

I sighed. "You don't have to get all jealous, Gray I'm just cold."

"Would you guys stop fighting" Happy said getting upset. "There are more important things to worry about. LIKE WHEN AM I GOING TO GET SOME FISH!"

"Don't worry little buddy I'll find you some." Natsu grinned. Suddenly Erza stopped. "Alright. I think this is a good place to rest."

"Yeah and you better not go near Luna, Natsu or Gray will throw a tantrum." Happy whispered to Natsu. "I can take him!" Natsu said while hitting his fists together. "I heard that! You wanna go firebreath?"

"Everyone stop arguing!" Erza yelled. Gray and Natsu hugged each other "AYE!"

Once we arrived at the town the people told us there was a group of wizards terrorizing their town. "Alright. According to the towns people there's a lot of wizards and they have hideouts all over the place. I think it would be best for us to split up." Erza commanded. The five of us nodded in response. "Natsu, Happy you two will be fine with each other. Lucy you'll come with me. Luna you go with Gray."

"Yeahhhhh, I'm all fired up now! Let's go Happy!" Natsu yelled while running off. "Aye sir!" Happy flew after him.

We all went our separate ways. Gray turned to me. "I think we should check out the forest. Something tells me we'll find something there." Gray and I walked deep into the forest. So far there was nothing. We walked a little further. I put my arm out in front of Gray. "Stop. Do you hear that?" I asked. I kept looking straight ahead. "Hear what?"

"There, behind the trees. There are people hiding in the shadows." I stated. "How do you know that?" Gray asked slightly shocked. I glance at him. "Part of being a shadow and telekinesis Mage allows me to find people easily. Especially when in the shadows. I'm more aware of my surroundings." Suddenly a man jumped out at me. I jumped in the air to avoid his attack. I heard a women's laughter over where Gray was. "You're good but I can assure you we won't be easy to beat." She said with arrogance. A smug smile spread across her face. "We'll see about that." I growled

She looked Gray up and down. "I want the boy." She said while smirking. I glared at her. She then attacked Gray with some kind of space magic but he blocked it with his ice shield. "Ice make geyser!" He was able to hit her. "How dare you hit a lady." She pretended to be upset. "Don't give me that crap. You're who we came here for and I'm not gonna go easy on you!" He then got her with his ice lance.

I turned my attention back to my opponent. "Poison claw!" He yelled before striking me. I moved out of the way but I wasn't fast enough. His claws grazed my cheek causing it to bleed and sting from the poison. It wasn't enough for the poison to affect me luckily. "Damn" I muttered. "What's wrong princess? Giving up already?" I scoffed. I used my telekinesis to wrap him in vines.

After what seemed like hours Gray and I finally beat them. "You okay?" Gray ran his fingers along my cheek where I was scratched. "Fine. Let's get going. There has to be more of them around here."

Soon enough we ran into a group of mages. One in particular stood out to me. He was tall and muscular but not too muscular. His hair was as black as night. He was around my age. He wore dark pants, a black shirt with a dark brown leather jacket. He had an eye patch over his right eye. The eye that wasn't covered was a crystal blue.

My eyes widened. "No it can't be." I said quietly. "There's no way that's him." Gray looked at me obviously confused. "What's wrong?" I pointed at the raven haired boy. "I know him." Gray looked shocked. "How?" I never took my eyes off the boy. "He was a childhood friend. My only friend. His name is Arrow."

"Arrow?" I nodded. "It's a nickname. Everyone calls him it. He uses a type of fire magic and he can requip his weapons as fast as Erza can required her armor. He's best with a bow. He uses his fire to create the arrow. He can hit any target. He never misses. Come to think of it, I can't seem to remember his real name." Gray looked at Arrow. "What's he doing in a guild like this?"

"I-I don't know but I have to find out." I started to walk over to the group. Gray grabbed my shoulder. "It's too dangerous." I turned around. "I have to talk to him!" I yelled. This time he put both hands on my shoulders. "I know but I need you to wait."

"Hey there's two wizards over there!" Half of the wizards came over to us. The other half left to take care of something else. Arrow was one of the ones leaving. Gray sighed "I can't handle them. You go get the others." He said. I smiled and ran after Arrow.

"Arrow!" I called "Arrow!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Once he saw me he turned to face me and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" He questioned.

I couldn't believe he didn't recognize me. "It's me, Luna." I smiled a bit. He stared at me for awhile. His expression soon turned to shock and anger. "What the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the day you ran off." His voice was deeper than I imagined.

My smile faltered. "I never should have left. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I joined a guild called Fairy Tail. We came here to stop your guild but I didn't expect to find you.."

Arrow looked at the ground and clenched his fists. After a couple of seconds he looked me right in the eyes. "You think you can just show up after all these years? What gives you the right to even talk to me, huh Luna? If you get in my way I sweat I'll bring you down."

He said it so calmly yet there was so much hate in his voice.

I was absolutely terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Both of us just stood there staring at each other. Trying to decide the right move to make. "I don't want to fight you, Arrow." His stare become colder. If that were even possible. "heh, what a shame. It won't be any fun if you just let me beat you." Before I could say anything else someone came running up behind me. "Luna!" It was Erzas voice. I turned around to see her and Natsu coming towards me. "who's this?" Natsu said while glaring at Arrow. I told them the whole story. "Natsu get Luna out of here. I'll take care of him." Erza commanded. Natsu nodded and began pulling me away. "No! I don't want you to get hurt!" I yelled to Erza. I tried to pull out of Natsu's grasp but it was no use. "Its okay Luna. I can handle it. You and Natsu need to find Gray." She smiled at me reassuringly. I know Ezra's a great wizard but I'm afraid Arrow is even better. You can feel the magic energy radiating off him.

*3rd Person Prov*

Arrow turned his gaze to Erza. "So you're the famous Erza of Fairy Tail" "Yes that's right." Arrow smirked. "Lets see if you're as good as they say." Without hesitation he snapped his fingers and sent a wave of fire her way. Erza just barely dodged his attack. "Requip!" She was now in her flame empress armor. "That armor isn't going to help you." Soon Erza was surrounded in flames. There was no escape. They were slowing burning her. You could hear Arrows maniacal laughed in the distance. "This isn't over yet!" Erza shouted as she requipped into her heavens wheel armor and flew out of the flames. She sent a bunch of swords Arrows way. He was able to dodge some but there were too many.

He turned his weapon into a katana and came at Erza. He was fast but so was she. Erza used her sword to block his. It was blade against blade. Neither one hitting their opponent. They were equally matched.

"You're better than I thought, Erza. I suppose I was wrong to doubt you." Arrow said while still throwing attacks at her. "I was wrong as well." Erza smiled slightly.

Arrow weapon than disappeared. He gave Erza a devilish smile and disappeared into the trees. 'What's he up to?' Erza thought. Arrow found a suitable tree and requipped his weapon into a bow. "Get down here! We aren't done yet!" Erza was looking all around. 'Where the hell did he go?'

Arrows sight locked on Erza. He shot his flaming arrow at her. Bullseyes! Right in the leg. Just what he was aiming for. Arrow could have killed Erza right there but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he settled for injuring her leg. Erza fell to the ground in pain, but she wasn't finished yet. She stood back up. Arrow jumped down from where he was hiding in the trees. "You mean you aren't giving up yet?" he asked. Erza growled at him. "Fairy Tail wizards never give up!" Arrow sighed. "Very well then."

Once again it was sword against sword. "You aren't so bad Erza. I would be honored to die by your hands." Arrow said with a smirk. Erza smiled at him. "I could say the same to you. You are a worthy opponent." They kept going until they were out of energy. Both wizards fell to the ground, tired, injured and breathing heavily.

Finally Erza spoke. "You should rethink your feelings towards Luna." Arrow glanced at her. "Whys that?" Erza was now looking at him. "Do you really want to lose a friend over something that happened years ago? Don't hold a grudge. She's back now and she wants to make things right. You should do the same."

"joining a guild like this is the last thing I wanted to do. I'm not even sure why I did it in the first place or why I'm still here. Maybe it was fate. I did after all meet you and now I know Luna is alive and well." A smile crept across Arrows face. It was the first time he smiled in years. It was the first time he felt any kind of happiness in years. Erza noticed his smiled. "You should think about joining Fairy Tail." Arrow chuckled. He stood up and walked over to Erza. He extended his hand for her to take and he helped her up. He gave her a warm smile. "I just might take you up on that offer one day, but for now I need to go off on my own. I have some things I need to straighten out." Erza returned the smile. "I understand."

"Thank you, Erza. I look forward to the day I see you again."


	7. Chapter 7

Arrow began walking away.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave and have us end of what you're guild started?" Erza spoke

Arrow stopped walking. "Of course not. What kind of guy do you think I am? I was hoping you'd catch on and follow me. I'm going to help you stop them."

Erza relaxed some. "How are we going to do that? Any ideas?" She asked. Arrow looked at her from over his shoulder and gave her an arrogant smirk. "It shouldn't be too hard. I am the leader of this mission after all." Erzas eyes widened. "You mean you're..." "The guild master? No of course not, but I am the strongest member of the guild. I'll simply tell them there's been a change of plans." He said casually. Erza lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you think they'll get suspicious if you call it off without a reason?"

"It's called bullshitting, my dear Erza. I'll come up with something. Let's be on our way."

*lunas prov*

Gray, Natsu and I have been fighting off the wizards. There's so many of them and we're out of magic. There isn't much hope for us now. Just when I was about to give up Erza came into sight with...Arrow? What the hell.

The two of them approached us. "Arrow what are you doing?" He just smiled at me. Didn't he want me dead a few hours ago? "I talked some sense into him. He's helping us now." Erza whispered to me so the other wizards wouldn't hear. I nodded.

Arrow stepped forward. "Something's come up. There's been a change of plans. The missions off you can all go back to the guild." The group of wizards started whispering amongst themselves. One of them spoke up. "Are you sure boss? This is a little strange." Arrow gave the man a fierce glare. "Are you questioning me?" The tone of his voice could strike fear into anyone. "N-No sir!" The man said cowering.

"Hey, didn't he come here with the red head?"

"He's a trader!"

"Get them!"

'They're rebelling against me? Can they sense that I'm out of magic? Damn. Guess I should've thought this threw after all.'

"What now genius!?" Gray shouted at Arrow. Arrow turned around and laughed nervously. "We should probably run since none of us can use our magic."

"What!?" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison. We all began running until we could come up with a better plan. 'I should have seen this coming. Arrows never been much of a leader.' I thought to myself.

Eventually we were out of breath and had to stop running. They caught up to us and we had no choice but to fight them.

Erza was doing well at first. Her leg my injured. I'm guessing from her fight with Arrow. She was knocked to the ground. Right when the other Mage was about to make a move Arrow jumped in front of Erza. He blocked the attack with his sword.

"I couldn't kill her and I'm sure as hell not going to let you do it."

"Arrow.." Erza whispered


End file.
